


This Is Just A Temporary Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F, Rose Solano/Luisa Alver Smut Cheating A little bit of angst 'cuz it's Roisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose won't admit this to Luisa but the act of sex between the two of them always felt just as emotional as it was physical to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just A Temporary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while listening to "I Miss You" by Adele and I tried to do a bunch of different scenarios. I was later plagued with writer's block until today. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you don't mind my rambling on in the notes.

It always starts with kissing. Lots of kissing. Rose has never been one for foreplay but Luisa lips are just too irresistible for her not indulge herself greedily. Whether they were slow and sensual or rough and hungry, their kisses always leave Rose moaning, breathless and wanting more.

Luisa's movements are so slow and Rose can't seem to do anything to urge her to speed up.

"For goodness' sake Lu stop teasing!" Rose moans breathlessly as Luisa slowly unbuttons her top and kisses her breasts softly.

"Just calm down and be patient. Things are usually a lot more satisfying if you wait for them." Luisa says with a wide grin on her face, she wants to enjoy Rose as much as possible in their limited time. She momentarily leaves her lover's breast to focus on her lips once again. Luisa slowly lifts Rose up maintaining their liplock desperately as though parting from one another was a most horrible sin that neither one could commit.

Rose quickly discards her top and just as quickly goes to work on Luisa's dress zipper. She almost tears the soft fabric as she impatiently pulls the item of clothing down as though it were offensive to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait," Rose breathes against Luisa's neck, lightly sucking the soft skin at first then roughly biting. The act forces Luisa to pull back immediately. She can't let Rose leave any marks on her body. Rose is reminded of this as she reluctantly pulls away and Luisa redirects her to her mouth. This reminder that she can't fully enjoy making love the way she wants to annoys Rose a little. Or maybe she's annoyed by the fact that it's another reminder that Luisa isn't completely hers. Rose hates how jealous and angry that makes her. This thing between them isn't a real relationship and she has no right to feel that way. But those thoughts are soon forgotten as the other woman slowly makes her way down Rose's neck and kisses her breasts as she loosens her bra. Luisa takes one of Rose's stiff nipples in her mouth and the other between her fingers, making Rose throw her head back and moan. Her moans becoming even louder as Luisa switches the attention of her mouth between her breasts.

Rose can't believe how crazy Luisa drives her with just kisses, she grows more anxious as Luisa moves her hands up and down her thighs inside her skirt, keeping her mouth on her right nipple.

"Shall I take the damn thing off or will you?" Rose spits impatiently, sounding a little more angry than she means to. "I'm sorry," she apologises quickly.

"I'm taking my time," Luisa responds sweetly, "because I want you to enjoy it even more." Both women get up on their knees and Rose tears off her skirt and panties in one swift motion and Luisa stares at the newly naked woman before her as though she were beholding the most beautiful sight on Earth.

"Lose the lingerie, I love looking at you in it but I love seeing you naked even more," Rose demands. Luisa slowly toys with her bra straps before finally taking it off. Rose pushes her down on the bed and she quickly drags Luisa's lace panties down and hurriedly making her way down to Luisa's centre. "I hope you don't have a problem with me speeding things up a bit but I need to do a lot more than just kiss." Rose says in between kisses. Rose trails kisses down Luisa's neck, between her breast, down her stomach until she reaches her destination between her thighs, making her gasp. Rose pretends not to notice the red bite mark she leaves on Luisa's right breast. Enjoying the moans her actions provoke. 

Rose kisses between Luisa's thighs slowly and she grins when Luisa impatiently tries to redirect her to her centre and she mischievously grins as she repeats Luisa's earlier words "You know it'll be so much more satisfying if you wait for it."

"Oh shut up," Luisa groans and it quickly turns into a loud moan when she finally has Rose where she wants her. Rose adds her fingers to the mix and Luisa arches her back off of the bed and screams. 

"Lu your neighbours are gonna hear you," Rose says huskily as she moves up Luisa's body, maintaining her movements with her fingers. 

"Don't. Care. My. Apartment." Luisa breathes between moans. Rose grits her teeth when Luisa's nails dig into the delicate skin of her back when she climaxes. As her body is rocked by the violent waves of passion, Luisa screams Rose's name over and over again. Luisa relishes the satisfaction that comes with the knowledge that there will be something to remind Rose of her when morning comes.

As Luisa eases down from her high, Rose avoids looking into her eyes so that she doesn't see how she has marked not only her body but her heart and soul as well. Rose still has trouble with admitting this to Luisa but the act of sex between the two of them feels just as emotional as it is physical to her. But Luisa can't know that, they're just having fun. Luisa pulls her out of her reverie with a deep kiss meant as a token of gratitude.

Luisa soon trades places with Rose mid-kiss. "You've waited long enough, I think you've earned your reward." Rose sighs deeply as Luisa's fingers find her centre.  
"Faster," Rose moans and Luisa quickens her thrusts. It's Rose's turn to scream a little too loudly when she comes and she feels embarrassed about how she fails to last a little longer.

"I love how you look after an orgasm," Luisa tells Rose and she caresses her face. When Rose manages to catch her breath, she pulls Luisa into her own token of gratitude in the form of a kiss.

"You were right, waiting did make it a lot more satisfying."

"I told you."

Both women lay in bed silently with Luisa enveloped in Rose's arms. Despite feeling the post-coital exhaustion neither one can fall asleep. Both wishing that their "thing" could be more than what it was, temporary.


End file.
